Shameless
by casssadaga
Summary: A supply closet? A supply closet. Just because they were those kind of people - and what Jean wants, Jean takes. Jean x Sasha. Rating is 'M' for a reason!


Hi!

Guess who hasn't written a lemon in about...three years? This girl right here! So hopefully this isn't too awful. I really apologize if it is, I was trying to expand and bring some more smut into the Jean/Sasha tag/fandom. There seems to be a lot of support for this couple but not nearly enough writing.

Without further ago, here we go! Again, I apologize if it's absolutely horrendous.

.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any property or rights to Shingeki no Kyojin. This is the sole intellectual property of Hajime Isayama. This work of fiction is rated 'M', because it contains a nice, juicy lemon - and lots of cursing.

.

"F-fuck," Sasha whimpered, her hands grasping Jean's shoulders as the young man's fingers pumped in and out of her ferociously. They had only arrived at the supply closet a few minutes prior, but the young man sure as hell hadn't wasted any time in removing the girls unbuckled pants and pushing aside the crotch from her panties to play with her slick outer lips. Jean covered her mouth with his, swallowing every moan she made before picking up his speed, circling her sweet, little nub with his thumb. God damn she was wet – so wet that he wouldn't be surprised if there was a puddle on the floor directly below her open legs. Just the mere thought of her reacting so violently to him made the ever-growing erection in his pants swell even greater, pressing for release.

It wasn't always like this – when they began sneaking away to the closet, they'd simply kiss, and only sometimes, rarely, with tongue. As the weeks progressed, slowly becoming months, exploration to other body parts began to take shape and then suddenly – they were fucking so loud, it was surprising that nobody came barreling in to check on the commotion, especially since Sasha's incessantly loud orgasms were so ear-piercing. Jean had stuffed girl's mouth with her discarded cotton panties on more than one occasion to keep her voice down, as delicious as her moans were.

"Sasha," Jean's husky voice brought the girl back down as she stared at him with lidded eyes, already well worked and panting, "we've gotta be quiet tonight, okay?" He pecked her gently to let her know that he was sorry, that he knew she couldn't help it. Rarely was he a gentle person, but the past few months had transformed the young man just enough to produce small pockets of tenderness within his normally abrasive nature.

"Oh-okay," the girl stared at his lips, and pecked the bottom one back in return, "but…can you continue?" her gaze lifted back up to meet his. Sasha was always bold while they were out during training, and that boldness certainly didn't stop there.

Jean grinned, realizing he had halted his ministrations at two fingers inside of her, his digits all the way to his knuckles. Slowly, he slid them out, causing the girl beneath him to sigh in protest. Looking her in the eyes, Jean moved to grind his pulsing erection against her heat, bringing the soaked fingers up to his mouth and licking them with his tongue. Sasha bucked her hips in rhythm with his in return.

"You taste so good – almost savory sometimes," Jean offered her his fingers and the girl daringly sucked on them lightly, swirling her tongue around the tips, just like she had done to his member countless times before. The entire time, even after she pulled her mouth away, Sasha's eyes were locked with his.

Fuck, that had felt so good, he was almost embarrassed to ask her to do it again.

It wasn't until his pants had pooled around his feet and his erection out, that Jean realized Sasha had slithered her hand between their two bodies, doing away with the troublesome garments. The girl began guiding the head of his shaft towards her panties, rubbing it gently against the heat of her soaked, clothed slit and enjoying the warm pre-cum that began to bead out. She began to move her hand up and down, encircling and pumping his cock at a mind-numbingly wonderful speed.

No, he wasn't ready yet. He was ready physically, that's for sure, but he had wanted to do more to her – so much more. The things he had heard the older boys in the squad talk about in their boastful groups, like letting her pussy sit on the top of his mouth as he lapped, or turning her over on to all fours so he could see everything. He wanted to see it all; every inch of her, every freckle, every ripple of muscle, every drop of sweat that gathered in the dips of the dimples that rested above her backside.

Apparently, though, Sasha had other plans. She was hot, she was bothered, and he had begun to finger her again just to try and compete with the attention she was paying to his dripping cock.

"Jean, please," she pleaded, "just fuck me. I've missed you this past week, I – "

The young man cut off her words with a starving kiss, sucking on her bottom lip and picking up the speed of his fingers as she began to moan again. He didn't have time for any of that right now, and she needn't say any more to him. His dick was absolutely rigid, his entire body was keening towards her, begging for the tight pocket of her sweet core to engulf him.

Jean removed his fingers once again, and tugged on her panties.

"Take these off. Now."

Sasha stepped out of them, just long enough for Jean to remove his jacket and shirt. They collided, a mess of muscle and heat, skin coated in a light sheen of sweat, falling to the floor. Jean stared down at her like a predator, his hands tearing open her buttoned shirt to squeeze her breasts. He leaned down, pushing the bra cup away from one, sucking greedily at the budding nipple, only to tug and palm the other with his empty hand. Sasha tried to reach for his cock again, but Jean backed away and instead moistened four fingers with his tongue, giving her slit one last coating of wet while he nursed her breasts.

As the girl locked her legs around the dip of his hips, Jean brought his hips forward, the head of his cock parting the her outer folds. He removed his mouth from her breast and looked over at the girl. She had intertwined her fingers in his cropped hair, begging him softly to please just enter her. Slipping in just enough to drive them both absolutely crazy, Jean paused and smirked wickedly.

"Do you want my cock, Sasha?" Jean demanded pulling the shaft back out slightly, "My big, hard cock? Do you?"

Sasha's words came out in high-pitched gasps, "Yes," she whimpered as her voice began to rise, "fuck yes I do."

His cock entered her so fast they both gasped out, the young man grunting at the tight walls as he began to move slowly in and out of her, thrusting his hips up just the way she had asked him to do before. Sasha began to moan out his name in breathy, almost incomprehensible gulps of air, begging him to fuck her harder. It only made Jean want to pump his cock deeper and deeper, pull it back out and then shove it back in, until her little shouts woke up every single person in camp. Fuck being quiet, fuck being careful, he wanted to make Sasha beg for every single inch of his member he shoved into that sweet little pussy until the walls of the city came down.

Fuck. They both were covered in a light sheen of sweat and Jean leaned down, sucking lightly on her neck as he began to move in slow, rhythmic thrusts, earning a mewl of approval from his lover below. Her skin was salty and she smelled like the soap they used in the showers mingled with musk.

"Mm, fuck," Sasha wrapped her arms around Jean as he was soothing the new hickey he had just left on her neck with his tongue, "Jean can you go faster?"

Raising himself from her neck, Jean stared down at her, his eyes dangerously narrowing as a smile creeped up.

He began to stop his slow thrusts, sliding out a bit too far and slamming back into the girl,

"Faster? You want me to go faster?"

Sasha's words came out in high-pitched gasps, "Yes," she managed, her voice began to rise, "please fuck me harder!" she screamed, and Jean obliged. Lifting her legs up so that her ankles were by his ears, Jean grabbed her hips and slammed them against his own, bringing his cock as deep as it could possibly go. He pushed his body forward and Sasha cried out as the young man drilled his dick into her, slapping and gripping her ass with one hand, the other snaking its way to touch the spot right at the top of her clit where his cock and her own heat connected.

Now the girl had finally began to lose complete control, as lifting her hips up to meet his own thrusts was proving to be almost too much for her to handle, however Jean had a feeling he was going to be the first to cum. Leaning down so that he could breathe and lick the shell of Sasha's ear, he let her know how close he was to cumming, and the girl bit her bottom lip in return.

Within that instance, the girls muscles tightened, almost causing a premature ejaculation before he had the chance to pull out.

"I-I'm so close," and with that, Jean began to pick up speed again, and her cries began to build. The young man leaned down, Sasha's legs falling back to his sides, and he buried himself deep into her shoulder as her orgasm began to crash, their moans becoming synonymous. Her walls were clamping, almost painfully onto the young man's dick, and before he could control it, his load shot up into her, filling her up with his hot seed.

Clutching on to his back, Sasha began to softly kiss Jean's exposed neck, enjoying the ripple of goose bumps that stood up on his bare flesh. Her legs were still wrapped tightly around him like a vice, refusing to let go, as if she didn't understand that he had actually _cum inside of her_. Trying not to think about it, Jean pulled back and kissed the girl gently on the lips. Her tongue parted his in return, and they just stayed there, him inside of her, holding onto each other tightly, ignoring the slowly setting moon.

.

**Thank-you all for reading! **

Ta! x


End file.
